


Ella lo sabía

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Implied
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: El calor del verano de Arizona hace mala mezcla con la adolescencia y una de las pocas cosas que los Winchester aún no saben manejar.





	Ella lo sabía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvara_alhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/gifts).



> Este fic es por el cumple de Silvara (aún queda xD), slashera, instigadora y culo inquieto. Gran amiga y compañera de aventuras. GRANDE. ¡Feliz cumple por adelantado! <3 (me temo que llevas como un mes celebrando tu cumpleaños conmigo xD). 
> 
> Inspirado en un art de Petite Madame. Sin betear.

La foto cayó al abrir su ejemplar de The Holy Books of Thelema, que había estado acumulando polvo en esa estantería desde que se mudaron al búnker. La recogió del suelo, estupefacto, con los ojos fijos en ellos. Empezaba a amarillear por los bordes debido a los años que habían pasado. Sin embargo, enseguida ubicó de forma muy concisa el momento, pero no recordaba que alguien lo hubiera inmortalizado. Ni haberla guardado después.

Santa Rosa, Arizona. 1999. Era algún día de finales de julio, porque recordaba el ambiente asfixiante y hacía ya algunas semanas que habían terminado las clases. Su padre se había esfumado, a la caza de un wendigo, dejándolos allí con órdenes claras: «no hagáis estupideces; Dean cuida de tu hermano. Estaré de vuelta en dos días. ¿Podéis estaros quietos durante dos días?». La caza se había alargado, primero dos días más, luego una semana. Era lo de siempre.

A los diez días, ya no podían aguantar quietos.

Las persianas de la habitación del motel bajadas y el sol colándose por las rendijas, proyectando rayos que atravesaban una penumbra aparentemente apacible. Sam, sentado a la mesa, trataba de leer, pero el sudor le goteaba por el cuello y el flequillo desigual se le pegaba a la frente. Su cabreo hervía en su interior en concordancia con la temperatura infernal de aquel cuarto que parecía una olla a presión. A su espalda, Dean, mientras tanto, tumbado en un sofá que había conocido mejores tiempos, lanzaba al aire una y otra vez un balón de fútbol americano. Sam no tenía ni idea de dónde lo había sacado, pero el golpeteo regular de las manos de Dean contra la pelota y de vuelta al aire estaba acicateando gravemente su autocontrol.

A su hermano no parecía molestarle nunca.

Que su padre se largase sin la menor explicación y alargara su ausencia con excusas que a él se le antojaban infundadas.

Y Sam no sabía qué le molestaba más, si la actitud de John o la de Dean.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —dijo, los dientes y los puños apretados, pero sin girar la cabeza para mirarle.

Evidentemente, Dean no iba a parar sólo porque él se lo pidiera.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Sammy? ¿Cuánto hace que no te la cascas?

Cuando una gota de sudor se deslizó por uno de los mechones de su pelo y fue a parar en mitad de la página de su ejemplar de El Necronomicón, Sam cerró los ojos y soltó los puños, estirando los dedos. Dejó escapar el aire despacio y abrió los ojos de nuevo. El  _ tumb-tumb _ pausado del balón, las gotas de sudor haciendo carreras por la parte delantera de su torso bajo la camiseta. El temple tranquilo de Dean.

—No sé cómo puedes aguantarlo. —Entonces sí se giró, sobre la silla.

—Es fácil. He crecido junto a ti durante veintiún años.

—Diecisiete.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo puedes estar ahí, lanzando una pelota al aire, sin más, pudiendo estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa?

—Como qué.

—Como ayudar. Joder, no somos putos críos para que nos dejen aquí tirados en un pueblo perdido en el puto verano de Arizona.

—Papá dijo que esperáramos. —Su voz impertinente, sus ojos fijos en el movimiento del balón—. Y eso hago. Esperar. ¿Ves? Estoy haciendo algo.

Quería golpear algo, cualquier cosa. Se levantó. Sentía la frustración y la ira haciendo mala mezcla en su estómago. Allí no se movía nada, ni siquiera las motas de polvo. Todo impasible entre aquellas cuatro paredes, y ¿quién coño forraba el suelo de moqueta en Arizona? Ni siquiera la cortina se movía por el aire, pese a que la ventana estaba abierta. Una mosca pasó revoloteando frente a su rostro.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes veintiún años, Dean. Dejas que te trate como si tuvieras diez. Dijo que volvería hace más de una semana, llama respondiendo con monosílabos a nuestras preguntas y con órdenes directas de esperar, esperar,  _ esperar _ . Si yo fuera mayor de edad, me largaría. Te juro que cuando…

El balón se detuvo en ese momento, en seco, apretado entre las manos capaces de su hermano. Sam calló, sin saber exactamente por qué. O quizá sí. Diciendo aquello en voz alta, había roto algo. Una norma, una máxima no escrita de los Winchester. En el silencio… dolió, pero no como había esperado. Fue como una explosión en su pecho, una presión oscura que había estallado al fin. Suspiró enmedio de aquella quietud agobiante y Dean le lanzó el balón. Directo, con fuerza, como un disparo. Lo atrapó a la altura del pecho. La mirada de Dean era extraña, penetrante, un secreto verde en ella. Sam sintió un tirón en alguna parte entre el pecho y el vientre, un culebreo no del todo desconocido. Le devolvió el tiro.

—Vamos. —Dean se levantó del sofá, sin soltar el balón. Cuando pasó por su lado, sintió el roce como si su piel fuera hipersensible.

Lo siguió fuera. Doblaron la esquina y dos manzanas más allá, volvieron a torcer. Dean caminaba como un matón por las calles y Sam se percató de que él tampoco estaba contento con aquella situación. Sin embargo, eso sólo le cabreó más.  _ ¿Por qué, Dean? Si a ti tampoco te gusta, por qué. Por qué no nos vamos. Por qué no hacemos nuestro camino. _

La tarde empezaba a caer pero el asfalto seguía desprendiendo calor, el sol seguía quemando, el sudor seguía cayendo. Todo igual. Terminaron en el parque del pueblo, jugando con aquel balón que nadie sabía de dónde había salido y sudando como cerdos. Había un par de bares y una heladería, y gente joven sentada en bancos comiendo helado y pasando la tarde. Gente normal. Él y Dean eran los forasteros, siempre los extraños, siempre los nuevos. Aquello solía tener dos efectos contrarios —o bien la gente se les acercaba por ello o bien les miraba manteniendo la distancia por la misma razón —y Sam no tenía claro cuál detestaba más, porque al fin y al cabo, ambos significaban que eran el centro de atención. En pueblos pequeños como aquel, el efecto era más acusado.

Pero aquella tarde le daba igual.

Los diecisiete años fueron revueltos para él.

Un año después, se marchó a Stanford. Huyendo. De tardes como aquella. Encerrados, él y Dean, en espacios que eran demasiado pequeños para ellos, aunque entonces pensaba que sólo era él. De tardes en las que buscaba pelea sin saber por qué; en las que el calor era tan asfixiante y las sensaciones tan abrumadoras, que pensaba que estaba enfermo. De tardes en las que Dean cuidaba de él, pero no en los términos que su padre le había ordenado. De tardes en las que conseguía que Dean desobedeciera y, oh, aquello le producía una euforia interior que apenas era capaz de ocultar. De tardes de roces mientras jugaban al balón, y se quitaban las camisetas, y se mojaban en la fuente de la plaza para poder soportar el calor —el calor exterior, el calor interior—. En que se tocaban con la excusa del juego y lo que veía en los ojos de Dean era un «ni le miréis, es mi hermano» orgulloso intercalado entre el coqueteo habitual con las chicas del pueblo.

Y Sam pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco y huía.

Los diecisiete años de Sam fueron caóticos, pero recordaba las sensaciones de aquella tarde con claridad prístina.

—¿Qué haces? Te estaba buscando. —Dean apareció a su espalda, sacándolo con brusquedad de los recuerdos adolescentes.

—No te he oído.

—¿Qué es… —La pregunta murió en sus labios y fue sustituida por una sonrisa sincera—.  _ Wow _ . Santa Rosa, Arizona. Verano de 1999.

Sam no podía estar más asombrado.

—Qué. —Y por lo visto, se le notaba en la cara.

—Me sorprende que te acuerdes.

—Recuerdo perfectamente esa tarde, Sam.

—¿En serio?

—¿Tú no?

—Sí, pero… ni siquiera recordaba que tuviéramos una foto. No sé quién la tomó, ni qué hace aquí.

La sonrisa de Dean se ensanchó. Se adelantó y tomó la foto de sus manos, girándola; pero detrás no había nada.

—Fue Katia. Katia…

—Nilsson. —Sam la recordaba también.

De aspecto exótico, porque sus padres eran del norte de Europa, pero habían emigrado a los Estados hacía dos años. Ojos azul celeste, cabello casi blanco y piel de porcelana. Tenía algunas pecas y una sonrisa fácil. Llevaba una cámara de fotos al cuello, ahora lo recordaba también, y ellos enseguida habían captado su atención.

Concretamente Dean.

—Era preciosa.

Sam soltó el aire.

—Sí, lo era. —Odiaba aquella etapa de su vida. Había sido un desastre en la adolescencia.

—Qué.

—Nada. —La mano de Dean atrapó su muñeca cuando iba a devolver la foto al lugar del que había salido. Con suerte, no volvería a verla en otros quince años.

—Vamos, Sam. —Tono guasón. Y molesto. Y algo incrédulo, también—. No es posible.

—Qué.

—Que estuvieras celoso.

A Sam le sonó como «no es posible que  _ estés _ celoso». Porque había pasado como una centuria y sí, era imposible.

—Todas las tías te parecen preciosas, Dean. Es  _ aburrido _ .

Los labios de Dean se apretaron en una línea recta, conteniendo un secreto, una respuesta mordaz o una sonrisa. Luego la dejó salir —una risa, al final— y negó con la cabeza.

—Sigues siendo igual de idiota que siempre. —Sam alzó una ceja. Y Dean le habló como si fuera tonto—: Iba a por ti, zorra.

Ahora rió él.

—Se pegó a ti como una lapa, Dean.

—Porque tú no hacías más que responderle borderías. Te quería a ti, pero estabas de tan mal humor que vino a mí para saber qué te pasaba. Le dije que habías nacido así. —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo era el simpático.

Odiaba su adolescencia. Dean le estaba diciendo la verdad, no había razón para mentirle. Y en caso de que lo hubiera hecho, él lo habría sabido. Odiaba aquella etapa en que no era capaz de pensar con claridad por culpa de lo que Dean le hacía sentir. Había sido un gilipollas con la chica, lo recordaba. Después de estar encerrado durante días con su hermano, de la tirantez y el calor y los roces, de la necesidad suprema de descargarse con lo que fuera, no habría llevado bien que Dean se hubiera largado con ella.

Y no había sido capaz de disimularlo, siquiera.

—Sí, supongo que lo eras.

—Puede que me la ligara un poco.

A eso, Sam sonrió.

Las cosas nunca habían sido lisas y llanas. Siempre habían sido retorcidos.

—Tenías dieciséis, pero eras un calientabraguetas de cojones, Sam. —Dean inspiró hondo—. Mientras estuviera hablando conmigo…

Sam negó.

—¿Te pusiste celoso? —le parafraseó.

—¿De ti? No.

—De ella.

—No, joder. —Volvió a coger la foto de entre sus manos—. Míranos.  _ Mírate _ .

No era que fueran mojados y ligeros de ropa y que, aun así, la mayor parte de sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados. Ni siquiera era la forma en que Sam lo había rodeado con los brazos, simulando algún forcejeo. No era nada relacionado con su lenguaje corporal, lo cual ya era bastante turbador, porque cualquiera que los viera desde fuera jamás diría que eran hermanos (y Katia lo había sabido).

Estaba todo en sus miradas. Había un halo de impenetrabilidad alrededor de ambos y las miradas desafiaban a cualquiera a intentar romperlo. Ella lo había captado con su objetivo. Casi podía comprender su fascinación.

—Ella lo sabía —susurró, atónito.

—Creo que ambos lo dejamos claro. —Aunque lo decía en serio, el tono de Dean guardaba una pizca de sarcasmo.

Había momentos que eran como clavos que sostenían la historia de Sam; tardes como aquella en las que no entendía nada, pero no podía evitar actuar. Quizá, si hubiera prestado atención a aquella fotografía antes, hubiera comprendido. Quizá habría peleado con uñas y dientes hasta destruirse. Quizá habría huido antes. Incluso ahora sus miradas le intimidaban.

—¿Crees que la gente nos veía así? —Dean seguía sosteniendo la foto y sus ojos se arrugaban en las comisuras, fascinado como él—. Bobby, el padre Jim…

El nombre de John quedó flotando en el aire.

—Joder. Espero que no —respondió Sam, mortificado.

—¿Lo sabrán ahora? Cass, mamá…

Procuraba no pensar en ello. Esperaba que no, pero…

—No lo sé —reconoció.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante.

—Estaría bien que lo supieran. Cuando ya no estemos aquí. Cuando… todo haya acabado… si es que esto acaba alguna vez.

Sam le miró. Entendía lo que su hermano trataba de decir. Eran los Winchester, los cazadores más conocidos. Habían salvado el mundo en varias ocasiones y no todas ellas habían sido por motivos altruistas. Llevaban todas sus vidas ocultando el motivo principal. Todas sus vidas ocultando lo que eran en el fondo, lo que les motivaba, lo que les hacía querer seguir viviendo de verdad.

Y nunca habían sido sinceros ni siquiera con sus seres más queridos. No sabían lo que eran en realidad.

Suspiró.

—Sí. Puede.

Sam cogió la foto y la devolvió al lugar donde la había encontrado. Sin nombres, sin fechas. Probablemente para ser olvidada una vez más.

—¿Para qué me buscabas?

Dean le miró con intensidad y durante un instante pensó que aquello iba a irse por otros derroteros, al más puro estilo hermanos Winchester. Pero luego dijo:

—Creo que he encontrado un caso en Ohio.

 


End file.
